Save The Last Dance
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: When bad boy Jake Puckerman meets quiet Ryder Lynn, their friendship turns into a romance and Jake must battle with his feelings for Ryder and deal with his own demons to accept that someone loves him. Meanwhile, Kitty's dark past comes back to haunt her as she opens her heart to Marley and Unique begins a secret affair with one of the Glee guys, which could put her at risk.
1. Chapter 1

**One:**

_Jake_

I had way too much to think about this week, all these feelings were fucking with my head and at the same time I didn't want to deny how I felt anymore. Being with Ryder made me happier than I'd ever been in years and I knew it wasn't just about sex when I was with him, I was in love with the dude. I wasn't planning on falling for anyone, since my Mum got dumped by my asshole of a father I always thought love was bullshit and yet every time I saw Ryder I had the butterflies in my stomach and couldn't stop smiling. The guy was perfect.

As I left my final class, I headed down the corridor in search of Ryder and trying to think of what to say to him. Since we had that argument last week about stupid Blaine, I'd avoided him and wouldn't even acknowledge his presence in the choir room - I know I was being a complete dickhead and I needed to make it right.

I stopped when I saw Ryder standing at his locker, throwing his rucksack over his shoulder and I couldn't stop myself from staring at his t-shirt that clung to his muscles. Fix up, man!

"Hey," I said with a small smile as I walked up to Ryder, my smile faltering as Ryder frowned at me "can we talk, man?"

"Now you wanna talk?" Ryder snapped, slamming his locker shut and I knew I was in the doghouse - shit.

"Yeah…" I muttered, pulling my rucksack higher up my shoulder and glancing around to make sure no one was listening "I know that was a dick move and I'm sorry, but I've been doing a lot of thinking… about us."

Ryder's brown eyes widened in surprise, turning to face me as I leaned against the locker next to me and took a deep breath. Okay, I can do this.

"I have all these feelings…" I said quietly, my eyes filling with tears and I quickly brushed them away "feelings for you and I'm scared of dealing with them, because I'm scared of dealing with what my folks will say when they find out."

"Jake, your Mum loves you." Ryder said gently, my heart skipping a beat as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"But do you get what I'm trying to say to you about us?" I asked and sighed as Ryder shook his head, I took another deep breath "I wanna be with you. I know I act the badass and beat losers up, but I'll be the school joke if they know I'm gay. But I have to accept… that I love you."

The tears fell down my face as I finally admitted what I wanted to say for months, breaking down that shit emotional barrier that was created by my struggling mother, my selfish father and my absent brother. Ryder was the only person I'd allowed myself to be vulnerable with and the fact that I'd lost him to Blaine Anderson was killing me, Ryder was the only thing good in my life and I didn't wanna lose him.

"I love you, man." I said tearfully "and I just want you… please say you love me back, please?"

Ryder took a shaky breath and nodded, his eyes filling with tears and I felt a small glimmer of hope.

"Yeah, I love you." Ryder said and I couldn't keep the smile from appearing on my face, but it disappeared as he continued "but I'm with Blaine, I can't break up with him."

What the fuck?!

"Yes, you can!" I told him firmly "he's just some rich white boy!"]

"It's not right, man." Ryder said through his tears as he tried to take my hand, but I quickly pulled it away "I'm sorry, Jake. I care about you, bro… but I love Blaine and we're together now."

Wow. Who knew coming second best to Anderson felt like a kick in the gut. I looked away from Ryder as I blinked the tears away from my eyes and wanted to be anywhere but here.

"I'm sorry, man-" Ryder went to wrap his arms around me, but I quickly shoved him away from me and glared at him.

"Get the fuck off me!" I hissed, turning and sprinting from the corridor as the tears fell down my face. I can't believe how stupid I was, what did I expect? All the Puckermans were screw ups.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys and I hope you liked the start of my new story, so make sure to leave a review to let me know what you think.**

**The next chapter will be set 6 months before this scene and continue from there, showing how Jake and Ryder meet/become friends/fall in love and how the other characters come into this story - Marley/Kitty and Unique/Glee guy (not sure who to pair her with yet).**

**I look forward to reading your reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two:**

**~ Six Months Ago ~**

_Marley_

"Marley?"

My head spun round to see Unique standing impatiently next to my locker and I shook myself out of my daze and tried to give her my full attention, but I couldn't stop myself from dwelling on the look on Mum's face when she saw the bills come in the post this morning. Lunch ladies didn't get a lot of pay and I knew times were hard, I definitely needed to get a part time job and help Mum out with our money issues. Maybe there were some waitresses jobs needed at StarBucks or something like that, as long as it doesn't interfere with my writing, Glee Club or my schoolwork a job would be no trouble.

Unique kissed her teeth loudly and nodded her head down the corridor, indicating a new guy being led down the corridor by Mr Shue. The new guy was definitely cute - a mixed race guy with a short buzz cut, a well-built body, handsome features and dark brown eyes. He also had that sexy-bad-boy thing going by the way he walked with his rucksack slung over his shoulder and a permanent scowl on his face.

"That brother is _fine_, girl!" Unique looked the newbie up and down, pausing to check out his butt and smirked at me "no point asking you though, you're already spoken for and unfortunately…. Unique's heart has already been stolen"

I brushed my brown hair behind my ear and rolled my eyes - Kitty and I had been together for over a year (that's old news), but this mysterious boyfriend that she kept hushed about was kind of driving me crazy. We were best friends and we never kept secrets from each other, but now there was this massive one hanging over our friendship.

"And your still not going to tell me who this guy is?" I asked, leaning my shoulder against the locker and sighing with frustration as she shook her head.

"All in good time," she answered waved a red painted finger nail in my face.

"Buzz kill," Kitty's voice said bitterly behind me and turned to grin at my girlfriend, her frown turned to a wide smile as her brown eyes met my blue ones "hey, beautiful."

Before I could say a casual "hi" back, Kitty leaned forward and kissed me full on the lips and grinned widely as I blushed a bright red. I hated PDA and she knew it.

"Well, I'll see you bitches later," Unique gave me a hug as she turned to leave "Unique has a date with her man."

I watched her leave, not what to think about her strange behaviour and I couldn't shake off a feeling of fear. Unique did have a hard time at this school because she was a transgender and she never let ignorant bullies put her down (which was a really good thing), but this new guy and her keeping secrets about it made me think that this could be a bad thing. Why couldn't she tell me stuff anymore?

As if she could read my mind, Kitty turned me to face her and wrapped her arms around my waist with an endearing smile on her face that she only shared for me.

"You care too much and I love you for it," Kitty told me gently "but if Unique wants to be a diva, that's her issues and nothing to do with you."

"If you say so…" I began, but my smile faltered as Kitty looked over my shoulder and her face seemed to lose all colour "what is it?"

"Well, Kitty Wilde," a girl's voice snapped behind me and Kitty's arms let go of me as if she had received an electric shock and I fear had filled her eyes now "you actually turned lesbian? Did you get bored of lying about guys and wrecking families?"

I turned to see a brunette girl with bright green eyes and a look full of hatred. She looked around our age, but she had the body of a model from a magazine with her red tank top, tight jeans and heels - why would someone dress like a slut to school? Whoever this girl was, I wasn't going to let her talk to my girlfriend like that!

"Don't talk to her like that!" I glared at the girl, meeting her glare with one of my own "and who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Natalie, me and Kitty go way back" Natalie introduced, turning her cat-like eyes to Kitty again "she's the girl who told everyone my brother was a pervert, a natural born liar!"

I turned to Kitty, seeing her eyes fill with tears and tried to think if Natalie had ever come up in a conversation and came up blank. I couldn't ever imagine Kitty making up spiteful lies, she may be rude but she wasn't manipulative like Bree from the Cheerio Team was. Whatever had gone on between Natalie and Kitty, she never wanted to share those secrets with me or anyone else in the Glee Club.

Kitty turned and bolted down the corridor, ignoring me calling her name as she turned the corner and vanished from sight.

"Truth hurts." Natalie shouted, but I shot her a warning glare and ran after Kitty. I had to know what was going on.

_Ryder_

I hated English, too much reading and it made my head hurt like hell. Every time I focused on a sentence in my textbook, the words blurred and I couldn't tell which was which. Only when I concentrated really hard, I was able to read a sentence clearly for a small second before the words became unreadable and I was back to the throbbing headache. Dad had told me that my grades needed to be improved for me to be allowed to stay in Glee and on the football team, which I was really trying to do and only when it became next to impossible, did I ask for the teacher's help.

I held the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes shut, groaning silently as I took a deep breath and was desperate for a glass of water or a break… anything to get away from _To Kill a Mockingbird_.

The door opened and Mr Shue walked in, closely followed by a seriously hot black guy and I immediately looked down at my book so I wasn't caught checking out the new guy. I was still trying to get my head round some of these feelings… I'm gay and I had actually told Marley that I was secretly attracted to guys, but the thought of what my parents would say if they knew I was gay was terrifying me. Dad would probably be cool with it, but Mum… that was another story.

"Mrs Thompson," Mr Shue said brightly, clapping a hand on the new guy's broad (I wasn't paying attention to his muscles… okay, maybe a little - ugh!) "this is our new student, Jacob Puckerman."

There was a murmur of whispers and all of them had the word _Puckerman _among the different conversations. Puck was legendary from his time at McKinley High for his violent and womanizer attitude and now he had a long lost half-brother, looks like badass-sexiness ran in the family. Shit, stop thinking he's good-looking!

"It's just Jake," Jake answered curtly and the whispering instantly died, almost as if everyone was shocked Jake had a voice.

"Right, Just Jake," Mrs Thompson said casually, handing Jake a copy of the book we were reading "why don't you take a seat next to Ryder Lynn, we're reviewing Chapter Eight."

"Cool," Jake said with a small smile as he walked down the isle of tables to my table and sat next to me, giving me a nod "'Sup."

"Hey," I smiled back and I was surprised Jake gave me a little but genuine smile, before leaning back in his chair and started to read.

_Unique_

Our lips were locked in a passionate kiss as he pulled me closer to his body, leaning back into the backseat of his car as I straddled his waist and my lips crushed against his incredibly soft ones. I slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, feeling the hard muscles of his abs as I ripped off his shirt and gasped as his hands caressed my thighs in gentle circles. Damn, this white boy knew how to turn a girl on! It was more than that though, I was in love with him… I loved him.

His lips trailed my jaw line and gently kissed and nibbled at my neck, causing me to sigh with pleasure as I ran my hands through his blonde hair.

"Oh… Sam!" I breathed, hearing him chuckle as Sam pulled back and placed a soft kiss on my lips "we're supposed to be in class, remember?"

"Doesn't ring a bell," Sam mused, slowly undoing the front of my blouse with a playful smile that looked so adorable. He slide my blouse over my shoulders and this was when I started to feel self-conscious. Yes, I was a strong and proud black woman in my heart and mind… but my body wasn't really my body and I hated to be seen naked. Sam wasn't repulsed or embarrassed, his hands caressed every curve of my body as his eyes drank in the sight of me body. He pulled me down, so I was lying on top of him, my fingers traced his full lips and kissed him again and again.

"You are so beautiful," Sam breathed against my lips, his eyes filled with lust and love "I want you…"

I wanted him too and I gave myself to him, feeling his love surround me as we tore off the last of our clothes and made crazy passionate love.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter one, I hope you guys liked the latest chapter (sorry as always for the delay in updating) and a review to give your thoughts and opinions would be awesome. After much thought, I decided to pair Unique with Sam for this story (it's a pairing that I haven't seen done on this site) and I wanted Uniquue's POV to show a romantic and intimate moment between them. Kitty and Marley are already in a relationship, but I've created OCs (Natalie and her brother Liam) to follow the canon storyline of her being abused when she was younger by her best friend's older brother - Becca Tobin's acting for that emotional storyline was superb and I really want to capture the essence of that as I develop Kitty in this story. Finally, Jake and Ryder, you guys know how their relationship gets from reading the first chapter and I'm looking forward to writing them as they get to that point and what happens after ;)**

**So did you guys enjoy reading from Marley, Ryder and Unique's POV and do you like Jake/Ryder (there will be a slight Blaine/Ryder in later chapters), Kitty/Marley and Sam/Unique as the main pairings of this story? :)**

**Thanks again for reading and I can't wait to hear what you awesome readers think of this chapter :)**


End file.
